The hypoglycemic activity of ci-991 has been demonstrated in patients with sulfonylurea resistant NIDDM. However, the effect of CI-991 on the glycemic control in insulin treated niddm patients has not been reported. This study is designed to assess the effects of CI-991 in patients who are concurrently treated with insulin.